


Baby Shampoo

by MirandaJ



Series: World's Worst Dadtective [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Baby shampoo, Baby!Dami, Batdad, Dami is a smol baby, Dami must be protected, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, No proofreading, Short One Shot, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJ/pseuds/MirandaJ
Summary: Bruce likes the smell of baby shampoo.Damian doesn't know what baby shampoo is.





	Baby Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm in a bus and there's this guy incessantly sniffing on his baby's head, I had to write this sh*t. 
> 
> So yeah enjoy.

Damian did not find it all strange at first, to speak in actuality he just assumed it was part of the all too odd American culture, still it intrigued him. The young Robin decided to put it to the test, he took his bath like always with the supplies Pennyworth usually bought for him ever since he'd come to Gotham a few months earlier. Then he walked down the stairs to the family room, where he knew his father would be either reading or watching the news. 

The second Damian entered the room, the air filled with that angelical fresh mixture of musky and sweet smell beyond descriptions. Bruce paused his book to enjoy the delightful scent, but it wasn't enough for him, no, so he had to get up and pull the boy close and pleasantly sniff the crown of his head, almost like a kiss. Now he wasn't a man devoted to physical contact but these were probably the last bits of time he would be able to smell the freshly baby shampooed hair of his own baby, so it was more than justified. Bruce must have spent too long appreciating his son's smell because Damian slightly pushed him to try and free himself.

"Father." Damian said straightening up. "I have a question." He declared stepping back from one last quick sniff his father gave him.

"Of course Damian, what would your question be?" Bruce answered politely, still adjusting to his youngest's manners of speaking. 

"Is there something wrong with my odors?" 

"There's nothing wrong with the way smell Damian." He said with what Damian swore was almost a smile on his lips.

"Then why do you sniff on me?" Bruce widened his eyes seeming a little surprised with the question. "You do not think I smell badly?"

The moment he asked that Alfred appeared in the doorway looking confused as he heard the boy's words. Bruce noticed and just signed for the elder to come in before responding Damian.

"If I may interrupt sirs." Alfred let himself in analyzing both of them. "I can change the soap and shampoo the young Master is currently using to a more satisfying one." He offered kindly and Damian considered his suggestion.

"No!" Bruce cut them bluntly startling both."There's no need to change the shampoo." He said lowering his voice to a neutral tone. "Damian, your shampoo is handpicked by Alfred out of the best selection of cosmetics there is in Gotham." He explained to the boy knowing this would gain him.

Damian's face changed into a satisfied expression as he nodded to them and walked out with his nose in the air. 

"Sir." Alfred called after Damian shut the door. "Those are mere Johnson's Baby shampoos." The butler stated raising an eyebrow. 

"He doesn't have to know that." Bruce said shrugging his shoulders and went back to his book.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
